Plus Jimmy Makes Three
by highland-daughter
Summary: When they were kids the Winchesters met Jimmy. This is that story. ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: All rights, and characters, belong to Eric Kripke. I am making no money off of this fan fic.**

_Author: Hi ya's! Okay, so this is a oneshot that was inspired by deviantArtist _xanseviera's work _titled "Supernatural + jimmy fanfics". Here is the link so you can all see what I am talking about._

_.com/art/Supernatural-jimmy-fanfics-141273854_

_Please review my fic and if you check out xanseviera's art please comment on it as well._

**Plus Jimmy = Three**

Sam clutched Dean's hand as they hid in the church. He was scared and wanted his daddy, but daddy had told them to stay at the motel and they hadn't listened. Now they were being chased by something Dean had called 'evil'. Whatever that was. All he knew was that Dean had seen the evil thing, it had seen them and then they had run into the church. He was really scared. He didn't want the evil thing to get them.

Dean glanced at Sam, wishing his baby brother was older and able to hunt like him and their dad. He peeked around the corner to see the monster stalking around the room, searching for them. He pulled Sam closer and tried hard not to let his fear show. He didn't want Sam to know how scared he really was. He had just started to reach for the knife hidden in his boot when a hand closed over his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist.

He struggled, trying desperately to break free. He heard Sam gasp but no another sound came from his baby brother. He tipped his head back and glared up, thinking perhaps that another monster had grabbed them. He was surprised when he found himself staring up into the bright blue eyes of a teenage boy.

"Sshh," the boy whispered in his ear and he instantly relaxed. There was something about this boy that was calming and reassuring all at the same time. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Dean barely nodded as the boy began to walk backwards, those blue eyes watching the monster that was still prowling, still searching for him and Sam. The boy kept moving until they were outside. Once they were all on the street the boy set him on his feet but kept Sam in his arms. Those blue eyes met his and he began to shuffle his feet.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked him and Dean nodded, feeling embarrassed that an ordinary person had had to save him. The boy smiled and Dean suddenly felt his cheeks go red when he realized he thought the boy was cute. "That's good. I was worried that thing might have hurt one of you."

Dean quickly shook his head. "I would never let Sammy be hurt!" And he wouldn't either. He'd promised his dad he would always protect Sam. The boy's eyes went to Sam and when he smiled Sam let out a soft sound and buried his face against the boy's shoulder.

"You're a good brother," the boy said as he looked at Dean again. "I'm Jimmy, by the way, Jimmy Novak."

"Dean Winchester," Dean said as he held his hand out, remembering to use manors like Pastor Jim had told him. "And that's my brother, Sam."

"It's nice to meet you both," Jimmy said as he shook Dean's hand. "Now, I'm sure you're supposed to be somewhere else. Somewhere…safer. How about I take you there?"

Dean nodded and Jimmy smiled even more. He held the older boy's hand as they headed down the street. He looked up at Jimmy just as the older boy looked down at him and smiled. He stepped closer to Jimmy and for a moment he felt like he had a big brother. He noticed Sam had wrapped his little arms around Jimmy's neck and had fallen asleep. He also noticed that the way the sunlight hit Jimmy's head he looked like he had a halo, just like the angels his mom had told him were watching over him. He smiled widely and let his head rest against Jimmy's side.

People passing them smiled and a few wished Jimmy a good morning, meaning they knew the teenager. Dean wondered, for what seemed like the millionth time in the last week alone, why he couldn't be a normal kid. He looked at Jimmy and wondered if maybe the older boy would like to have a couple of little brothers. Maybe he and Sam could stay here in Pontiac, maybe they wouldn't have to go with his dad. If Jimmy wanted him and Sam to be his brothers then he wouldn't have to keep hunting.

Dean shook his head and banished the thoughts. He wanted a normal life. He really did. But no way would his dad let him and Sam stay with Jimmy's family. John Winchester was a lot of things and cold and heartless were slowly reaching the top of that list. He pressed even closer to Jimmy and was surprised when the older boy wrapped an arm around him.

When they reached the motel Dean didn't see the Impala and knew his dad wasn't back yet. Once Sam was tucked into one of the beds Dean went back outside with Jimmy and sat on one of the nearby benches. He was leaning against Jimmy and the older boy's arm was wrapped around him, holding him close.

He just wanted to pretend he was normal for a little while. He closed his eyes and let everything fade away accept how happy he felt in Jimmy's embrace. Like a little brother being held by his big brother. He felt like a normal kid again. He didn't know how the rest of his life was going to be but he would remember this moment forever.


End file.
